


Until the stars disappear

by noiresetoiles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Mostly Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, RivaMika Jam, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiresetoiles/pseuds/noiresetoiles
Summary: Titans were gone, Eren was to follow Hange outside the walls. She couldn’t stay, and he was needed on Paradise island to give hope. But until the stars disappeared, they could be together on the same path.





	Until the stars disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the RivaMika Jam from [rivamikaevents](https://rivamikaevents.tumblr.com/) ! Prompt was from phantomkim on tumblr : “ Different paths. Where Mikasa goes with Eren on a journey and Levi remaining behind on paradise island since he’s needed there. NSFW prompt could be them on the last night before going separate ways.”
> 
> Feel free to tell me if you spot any mistakes, as I'm not native !

  
  
The titans were gone.  
  
To know their origin was possible. For this, Eren was to follow Hange outside the walls, an expedition like no other, that could lead to one of the darkest secrets of mankind. With the commander gone, the captain had been assigned the task to oversee the corps.  
  
He knew she had to be with her brother, she knew he was needed here as the hope of humanity. There was nothing that could be said, that could be done to change it. A terrible realization that came without the need of words, a silent dread that would simply suffocate them with its grubby hands wrapped around their throats. Remained only the scorching feelings, shouting inside them to defy the reason, to find a solution anyway. But at dawn, they would still go on their ways.  
  
Dark sky above them, there was only one way left to leave the fire of the pain.  
Until the stars disappeared, they could be together on the same path.  
  
They found the road to follow of it when they drowned in the grey of their irises, when their lips seeked one another and finally found contact. Hands linked in the hope for more, knotted as much as their stomachs. The kiss grew frantic, more teeth and tongue than lips. The momentum of it pushed them slowly towards Levi's bed. The fall went past unnoticed, they continued as if nothing happened.  
  
Levi detached from Mikasa, to bath in her gaze again. He noticed there more flames, as she, could see that his was molten from the desire and sorrow. Who knew if the sight of pink cheeks, disheleved hair was oil to the blaze or not. Regardless, he found her neck to pepper with kisses, making a sigh carve its way out of her chest, past her mouth.  
  
She moved her fingers to encourage his shirt, barrier to her intentions, to fly off somewhere. Hers followed not long after, seemingly eager to join Levi's one the floor. Buttons might had been ripped to achieve such result, but it didn't matter. More freedom or movement, more skin to latch onto. Levi went south, bit lightly at her clavicle before making her breast his own battle to win. Tongue was his blade, and he wielded it with as much expertise, Mikasa would agree.  
  
Victim only for a moment, she wouldn't be inactive. Her nails dragged on his skin to scratch at his back. He groaned deeply, moving delightfully under the mild attack. She knew he liked that, a way to exorcise the pain inside, to let it out. Fingers of her left hand reached his trousers only to slip under them. She found him already hard under her touch, proof of his frenzy. Not that she was much better off herself.  
  
Electrified, Levi took her nipple between his teeth with caution, which made her moan in turn. She wrapped her fingers around his erection as if to say she was not defeated yet. It made him pause and grunt. She would be his demise, so he had to be hers.  
  
Before she could register what happened, her hands were free and her garments had been almost ripped from her body. And there Levi was, towering over her, wild expression on his face. However, as desperate as he seemed, it held a sweet promise, one she knew well. She writhed in anticipation.  
  
He traveled down to her nether regions with urgency, like it was the promised land. His hair became her last trail to this world as he pushed his tongue against her core. He alternated between gently sucking, licking deeply into her or circling around her parts, not forgetting to kiss her tights at times. She began rocking against him like a carriage on a bumpy road, singing sweet cries of pleasure.  
  
It eventually became too much, and she didn't want to be taken away yet. With as much fervor as him, Mikasa inverted their position, him now lying under. She wasted no time to free her partner from his pants, belt along with it, like he had done with her before.  
  
Warmth envelloped him as her mouth worked on his crotch. Powerless, Levi let his head fall on the bedding, being the one being on the pathway to bliss this time.Their bodies were maps long explored, known by heart, yet his pants still spurred her on in her navigation. She worked her tongue with tantalizing speed and precision, with the right amount of pressure and just the perfect movement. Levi could only let out an expletive when he felt too close.  
  
He snaked his hand on her cheek, and wrapped it under her chin. An indication for her to stop that she followed. He guided her face back to his, and shared another powerful embrace to divert the energy away from the edge. For this moment to last, just a moment longer.  
  
They retreated near the headboard of the bed, Levi's back against a pillow so they could sit, her on his lap facing him. Once everything cleared up and the desire was tamed, Mikasa rose slightly, and guided him inside her. She got down slowly, to adjust and to revel in the sensation. He exhaled, before his arm went up to caress her chin again. She gave a small nod to tell him everything was well.  
  
And so they moved, syncing themselved. Hips swaying in an ageless dance, similar each time yet always different, beautiful, and passionate. The proximity of the position was ideal, lips could meet, so they did. Stimulation was made possible externally for Mikasa as well. They engaged themselves head first on this incredible journey, be immersed in the landscapes it painted under their eyelids, in its intensity. Moans and sweet nothings passed through their lips, voyaging in the air around when they exchanged them between kisses.  
  
Deeper they rode, quicker they went, shorter their breaths became.  
  
He held the side of her neck while his mouth covered the other to nip at it, fingers buried in her hair, while his thumb stroke her cheek. She made sure to dig her nails into his shoulders and arm to make him squirm again.  
  
Far away, they finally reached the point where they roamed too far, gleefully wandered in the countries of lust.  
  
With the perfect angle, Mikasa got the last of the stimulation she needed and climaxed first, body shaking in spasms. Levi followed, the tightening around him bringing him over the edge. Oxygen left them for a few seconds.  
  
The sensations subsided, and they were sent back to the beginning of the way.  
  
Gone was the fire, the dread and sadness finally calmed down. They separated, cleaned, and rejoined under the blankets. Fingers linked, they weren't knots anymore. Everything seemed calmer, easier, quieter. They knew their feelings would be immortal, even with the distance. Acceptance could be found in the arms of each other, as the hope that maybe she could come back one day, that he would be able to travel to join them later.  
  
Until the stars disappeared, they could be together on the same path.  
  
Before it branched out.  
  
  



End file.
